H2N2 cold-adapted (ca) vaccine: H2N2 viruses caused the 1957 influenza pandemic and circulated in humans until 1968 when they were replaced by H3N2 viruses. Although H2 viruses have not circulated in humans since 1968, this subtype is maintained in avian reservoirs worldwide. An H2 vaccine is a high priority in preparing for a pandemic because H2 viruses have a proven capability for causing disease in humans and persons born after 1968 lack H2-specific immunity. Because the currently licensed live attenuated influenza vaccine utilized in the United States bears the internal protein genes of the influenza A/AnnArbor/6/60 (H2N2) ca virus, the A/AnnArbor/6/60 (H2N2) ca virus was a logical first choice for evaluation as an H2 vaccine candidate. However, this virus with the H2 HA and N2 NA had not been evaluated in seronegative people. An IND was submitted for a Phase I study to evaluate safety, level of replication, infectivity and immunogenicity of A/Ann Arbor/6/60 ca (H2N2) virus. Twenty-one subjects received the first dose and 18 received two doses of the vaccine. The vaccine was well-tolerated and the analysis of the data is in progress. H6N1 cold-adapted (ca) vaccine: Based on promising preclinical data in mice and ferrets, an IND was submitted for a Phase I study to evaluate safety, level of replication, infectivity and immunogenicity of an H6N1 ca vaccine based on A/teal/Hong Kong/W312/1997 (H6N1). Twenty-two subjects received the first dose and 18 received two doses of the vaccine. The vaccine was well-tolerated and the analysis of the data is in progress.